Presentation software has become popular for creating and sharing visual and/or audiovisual information. Users often create complex presentations that include text and images for marketing efforts, advertising, lectures, and/or for other purposes. An image is typically imported into the software and stored within a presentation as an object. The image therefore can be manipulated in a manner similar to the manner in which other objects, such as text, are manipulated.
Presentation software has evolved to support animation and other actions that can be performed with respect to objects. Thus, users can animate an image and other objects within a presentation. Because the image is recognized by the presentation software as an object, actions taken with respect to the image must be taken to the image as a whole. If a user wishes to take an action with respect to less than the entire image, the image must be exported from the presentation software to a suitable image editing program. New images can be created within the image editing software, and the new images can then be imported back into the presentation software and again stored as objects. This process can, however, be complicated and time consuming and, as a result, may be frustrating to users.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.